SasuNaru Friends do that
by Arnamus34
Summary: SasukeXNaruto One shot YAOI! dont' like Yaoi Don't Read Yaoi, if you review a bad comment about Yaoi it will be deleted. Also the Ending of it was taken from A Video on Youtube called Narutarded by Rockinmuffin, I asked her and I got permission to take it


Naruto got an odd invitation today from Sasuke to go get ramen. He was suprised but ovcourse with Ramen being Involved he said yes. Him and Sasuke met at Iruchiku's Ramen and they ordered.

While there food was being prepared Naruto asked "Sasuke why did you want to come here with me" and sasuke responded "Well I need to talk to you about somethign...but later..." "Ok" I all Naruto said back.

After the food came and the 5 seconds it took for Naruto to Devour the ramen and the 5 minutes it took Sasuke they walked and talked reminising about old times Sasuke said "Hey Naruto...Am I your friend?"

Naruto looked confused "Ovcourse your my friend Sasuke" He said then sasuke went down an ally followed by Naruto "What do friends do" Sasuke asked and Naruto pondered that "Well they eat with eachother like we did" He said Sasuke then turned aaround adn kissed Naruto's lips.

Naruto was very confused at this and kissed back subcontiously and pulled back. "um..um...w..what...was...um..." Sasuke kissed him agian "Friends do that..."

Naruto kissed Sasuke and licked his lips and Sasuke opened his mouth allowing naruto access which he siezed. Naruto touched Sasukes tounge and it made Sasuke moan into the kiss and then Naruto pushed Sasuke agianst a wall and pulls off his shirt quickly.

Naruto kissed and licked at Sasukes neck, collor bone, chest, and Nipples making Sasuke moan more Naruto loved the sound of that.

Sasuke then turned and held Naruto agianst the wall and pulled off his shirt, unbuttoned his pants, unzipped his pants, dropped his pants, then his boxers and got on his knees.

"Sasuke..uh..um..." Naruto bagan blushing Endlessly and Sasuke started licking at his stiff Member. Naruto Moaned loudly and clenched the wall behind him along with his teeth. Sasuke licked it up and down and rolled his tounge onto it.

"Da..Dammit Sa..Sasuke..." Naruto hissed as Sasuke started sucking his member and then inserted two fingers into Naruto's entrance getting a whimper and a moan from Naruto.

Sasuke got up and pulls off his remaining clothes and turned Naruto around. He sucked on Naruto's neck from Behind and Said "Do you want to go all the way...or do you want to stop...?" and the Blond boy Replied "I swear to god you stop I'll kill you..." and Sasuke said "I felt how tight you were...Are you sure?" and Naruto Nodded then Sasuke entered him.

It hurt so much to Naruto but it was becoming better and Sasuke moved a little faster. It was now pure Pleasure and Naruto felt something Trickle between his legs and he knew it was blood he was bleeding. It was heaven for a little while but then it happened.

"WHAT IN THE FUCKING HELL?!" yelled a Famialer voice.

It was Sakura she was at the end of the Ally and her Eye was twitching uncontrollably "OH MY GOD OH MYGOD!!!" She said looking as if she was ready to puke.

"Wait...Wait...It's..its not what you think!" Naruto insured and Sasuke was kinda scared.

Then they heard it... They heard the voices of Shikamaru, Temari, Ino, Hinata, Gaara, Neji, Rock Lee, Choji, Kiba, Kankuro, Tenten, and Sai

They were scared to death of what they would think and the Scrambled for there clothes to late

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

O.O

Neji: ew...disturbing

Shikamaru:...eh I knew they were gay...

Temari: WHAT IN THE HELL?!

Hinata:...O.O..*Faints*

Ino: HOLY SHIT!

Kankuro:...*Thinks*..I wanna do that with Kiba..

Kiba:...*Thinks*..Kankuro...

Rock Lee: *Thinks*.....W..wow I can Imagine Gaara and me...

Gaara: *Thinks*mmmm Lee...

TenTen: EWW!!!!

Sai: Why would you do that...*Takes out Definition of Sex* hmm..it says nothing about boys and going from behind.....*Thinks*..Why do I have an odd feeling in my pants...why is it hard...

Sasuke and Naruto said "ITS NOT WHAT YOU THINK!!!"

Everyone: SASUKE AND NARUTO WERE FUCKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me:.....wwwooooowwww........Thats nasty...I wonder what everyones thinking...it's gonna be a long long long long long long long long long long long long long long and you get the point week for Sasuke and Naruto. but lets check in on earlier that year

Sasuke: Emo Emo Emo

Naruto: I'm gonna be hokage Believe it Ramen Ramen Ramen Believe it Naruto Uzimaki Believe it.

Sasuke: shut up Dobe

Naruto: SASUKES AN EMO BASTARD BELIEVE IT!

Orochimaru: SKITTELZ GET YUR TASTY SKITTELZ WANT SOME SKITTELZ SASUKE!

Sasuke: get your dirty skittels away from me Pedo...

Orochimaru: don't be an Emo Bastard Sasuke...I have a Present for you It's in my front pocket..come get it...

Kabuto: HOW COME YOU DIDN'T OFFER ME ANY SKITTELZ WERE ARE MY SKITTELZ WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME IT'S CUZ I WEAR GLASSES ISN'T IT?!

Orochimaru: jeez Kabuto what got up your butt?

Kabuto: MORE LIKE WHAT DIDN'T!!!

Me:....O.O...Guys please...do not have a mr. and Mrs. Pedophile Episode right here...

Orochimaru's Snakes Come after me

Me: AHHH THE SNAKES OF RAPE!!! HELP ME THE MICHEAL JACKSON OF ANIME THE SON OF MICHEAL JACKSON AND VOLDIMORT IS AFTER ME!!

*runs behind bed and Cowers in fear*...

XD COMMENT AND REVIEW IT MAKES ME WARM AND FUZZY!!!

:3!!! 


End file.
